Ledan
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Ledan (currently going by the alias of''' Ledan “Leda" Hale') is an '''archangel/human hybrid', sometimes known as an "Archnephilim" (a phrase coined by Dean) and a witch, known or at least believed to be the only one of his kind. He uses his witchcraft to perform spells on demand, occasionally for money but usually he’ll do it for an nondescript favour (which you’ll be bound to) that can be called in at any time. He was born in 339BC, in Iron Age Sweden, and grew up believing, in his early years, he was an average human. However, he is the son of the archangel Jophiel (who died when he was two) and a powerful witch called Thyrvï; making him very much not. He believed this because his powers took time to manifest, and even when they did, in the beginning they were relatively harmless. It was only as an adult he started to come into his more potent powers, only gaining the ability to heal himself at the age of around 32, which also caused him to stop ageing. He married a woman called Ásta, with whom he had several children; Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr,'' Mæja and Rúni, only two of whom reached the at which they themselves stopped ageing, and had several unnamed children of their own, Leda's grandchildren. As a type being not created by god he is considered by most angels to be an ''abomination, as a type of being not created by god is considered a blasphemy. Due to his mix of Archangel and Human he is probably at least near omnipotent (at least as near to it as an Archangel is), but is still (even after over 2,400- years) in the stage of developing his powers. However, due to the hex recently placed on him, the power that he’s able to use at once is currently limited; causing him to become weak after prologued use of the powers he has through his archangel side. This has seemingly not affected his spells, however. Ledan has five cats, whom he adores. While he's a vegetarian, though was obviously not always, he is both good at and enjoys cooking. It's suggested his skill in cooking could be partly due to it requiring similar skills to magic, which he also very clearly enjoys or at least takes pride in. He appears to be quite sentimental, as he keeps things he likes or treasures from time to time; meaning that he has what could be described as a mini-museum of ancient/antique but mostly otherwise valueless items in his attic and basement. Most notably, he has kept various vintage cars and motorbikes, which he enjoys keeping in as perfect order as possible. Leda has his father's archangel blade, which was given to him when he was seven, as both an heirloom of sorts and a way to defend himself from angels. =Biography= Early Life arms|250px]]Ledan was born to Thyrvï and Jophiel (an archangel) on the 28th October in (the day before the start of Vetrnætr, a festival of three days that celebrated the end of summer, the start of winter and the beginning of a new year) in 339BC, a date which he must have worked out when the Gregorian calendar caught on. Though, as a result of his archangel father, he was an "archnephilim", he was raised as if he were a normal child. This was made particularly possible by the fact that, unfortunately, his father was killed before his third birthday, and he never got to know the man, or question why he never aged. To Ledan growing up, Jophiel was just a man who had died when he was very young. Leda's powers didn't start to show for a long while either Manifesting His Powers Leaving Scandinavia 19th Century 20th Century Pre-series Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 =Trivia= *Leda speaks with a very slight accent. **when alone at home it's more pronounced, but still faint. *Leda is a vegetarian, which is a fact he surprisingly doesn't see any irony in. *Leda is a good cook, this is as a result of years and years of practising magic, which (his kind at least) uses mostly the same skills as cooking. *Leda speaks in his first language (Ancient Nordic) when not around his clients as this is how he talks to his cats and he uses it to label all of his ingredients. *Leda likes Norse mythology/things with Norse mythology in them; he finds it nostalgic. *Leda has many vintage cars and motorbikes, he has: **A BSA Golden Flash **A Norton Commando 750 **A 1950 Ariel Red Hunter **A 1957 Triumph Thunderbird **A 1959 Cadillac Eldorado, convertible (blue) **A 1959 Chevrolet Impala, convertible (red) *Leda is quite sentimental, he keeps things he likes from time to time meaning that he has what could be described as a mini-museum of ancient/antique but mostly otherwise valueless items in his attic. Category:Grace01121922 Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Witches Category:Arch-Nephilim Category:Nephilim Category:Archangel Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Male Witches Category:Cat Lovers Category:Supernatural Males Category:Witch for Hire Category:Ian Somerhalder FC Category:Vegitarians